Greed
by AryanVamp
Summary: Os bastidores da banda heavy metal Greed. Sofrimentos, dúvidas, relacionamentos e muita música. Mais uma fic de UA que transforma os garotos em músicos. Yaoi. Cap VI on
1. Introdução

Ok, gente. Eu sei que esse tema já foi muito explorado, mas a idéia pulou na minha mente, então eu resolvi escrever. Essa fanfic conta a história da banda de heavy metal melódico Greed. Formada pelos G-boys Duo, Heero, Trowa, Quatre e Milliardo.

Duo Maxwell é um jovem alegre como a maioria dos vocalistas. Animado, ele tem energia o bastante para manter a banda pra cima e é o "frontman" da banda.

Heero Yuy é "o cara". Ele fundou a banda e escreve a maioria das músicas. Um compositor de primeira e um músico muito esforçado, seus solos de guitarra são simplesmente de arrepiar.

Quatre Winner é um exímio tecladista. Tímido, ele se esconde atrás do teclado, mas é um ótimo amigo para os companheiros da banda.

Trowa Barton é o misterioso baterista da banda. Calado como todo baterista, ele pode ser muito mal-encarado, mas é o segundo maior piadista da banda, depois de Duo.

Milliardo Peacecraft é o baixista da banda. Briga muito com os outros por ter uma visão diferente da música.

Relena Peacecraft é a atual namorada de Heero. Uma patricinha chata e ciumenta que inferniza a vida de Heero. Só conheceu o guitarrista através do irmão, Milliardo, que os apresentou. Tudo que deseja é a fama que pode conseguir com esse relacionamento.

Treize Kushrenada é o empresário da banda. Adora os garotos e reconhece o talento deles, muitas vezes pegando pesado com eles, para fazê-los esforçarem-se cada vez mais.

Solo Myung é o melhor amigo de Duo e seu confidente. Por ter um relacionamento aberto com Duo sofre muito com as especulações da mídia que não parece entender a amizade dos dois.

Chang Wufei é um baixista muito bom. Observador e concentrado é um baixista esforçado e disposto a estar sempre aprendendo.


	2. Relações Abaladas

**Relações Abaladas**

Heero Yuy era famoso, mas poucas pessoas realmente o conheciam. Relena, sua namorada não era uma dessas pessoas. Ela não compreendia muitas das ações do garoto e nem se importava, tudo que ela queria era a fama. Isso causava muitas brigas entre eles.

As relações dos Peacecraft com a banda Greed já haviam sido melhores. Agora, as constantes brigas de Milliardo com a banda e as discussões de Relena e Heero estavam abalando essa relação.

O contrato do baixista acabaria com o fim da turnê e, secretamente, os outros pediram para que Treize fizesse testes para achar alguém para preencher a vaga.

Enquanto isso, Yuy tentava acabar com o namoro que estava desgastando sua alegria. Relena conseguira fugir das "conversas sérias" que Heero tentava ter com desculpas variadas. Mas Heero tinha um plano que logo colocaria em prática.

Treize havia encontrado um menino pródigo: Chang Wufei era o baixista perfeito para a banda, sua concentração e velocidade eram impressionantes. Treize sabia que havia achado o novo baixista, e estava muito feliz com isso. Wufei tinha uma beleza misteriosa que encantou Treize de repente.

Ao assistirem o vídeo do teste de Wufei, os quatro garotos concordaram: aquele era o novo baixista. Era só uma questão de tempo. Um último show, o fim da turnê, a volta para casa e eles contratariam Wufei.

Os garotos se reuniram com Treize já de volta ao Japão.

Treize: A turnê terminou...

Duo: Finalmente!

Treize: Sim, Duo, os shows agora serão aqui mesmo e ocorrerão algumas modificações.

Milliardo: Modificações? – Milliardo não havia gostado do tom usado pelo empresário

Treize: Isso. – Treize olha de um garoto para o outro. - Todos vocês têm um ótimo relacionamento... – Pára o olhar em Milliardo. – Mas você, aparentemente, não está gostando da música que a Greed toca

Milliardo: Verdade. Eu queria algo mais pesado, mais death e menos melódico.

Treize: Sei... – Olhando para os outros: - Alguém concorda com ele?

Duo: Não. Nós conversamos e decidimos continuar do jeito que está.

Treize: Então, Milliardo, você está convidado a sair da banda.

Milliardo: O quê?

Treize: Você está despedido. – Sutileza não era a especialidade de Treize. – Lhe daremos tudo que é seu por direito e a liberdade de tocar o seu estilo de música em outra banda.

Milliardo: Então essa é a decisão geral?

Duo: Sim.

Milliardo: Então tá. Tchau! Foi ótimo tocar com vocês de qualquer jeito. – Milliardo pega seu casaco e sai da sala.

Treize: Bom é isso. O novo baterista chega segunda. Vocês têm o fim de semana de folga. Aproveitem! Segunda eu quero ver novas músicas. – Treize se levanta – Heero?

Heero: Hn?

Treize: Alguma idéia genial dessa sua cabecinha?

Heero: Sim.

Treize: Ótimo! Segunda: ensaio!

Todos: Sim senhor! – Sorrisos nos rostos demonstram um tom de brincadeira. Treize dá uma gargalhada.

Treize: Dispensados!


	3. Desabafos e uma Nova Música

_**Desabafos e uma nova música.**_

Segunda-feira...  
Duo: (Impaciente, andando de um lado para o outro) Eu pensei que só eu podia me atrasar! Onde está o Yuy?  
Quatre: (Tirando os olhos da revista que estava lendo e olhando para Duo) Acalme-se Duo... Ele já vai chegar.  
A banda estava quase toda reunida, só Heero se atrasara. Os quatro garotos estavam na sala, esperando Heero para entrar no estúdio. Duo não parava quieto. Quatre lia uma revista e lançava olhares preocupados para Duo, há muito havia percebido uma mudança no modo de agir do americano em relação ao japonês. Trowa estava sentado ao lado de Quatre e lia um livro de capa preta e de vez em quando um sorriso despontava no seu rosto. Wufei estava no canto da sala, calado e observava todos.  
No momento em que Duo abria a boca para recomeçar a reclamar a porta é aberta, revelando um cansado Heero.  
Duo: (Parando de andar e virando a cabeça para Heero) Finalmente...  
Trowa: (Se levantando, para impedir que uma briga se formasse) Heero, porque você demorou tanto? (Abrindo um meio sorriso) A princesinha te prendeu?  
Heero: (Fixando em Trowa um olhar gélido e sentando-se em uma cadeira.) Nem brinque Trowa. Aquela garota está me deixando cada vez pior... (Ao ouvir isso, Duo também se senta.).  
Duo: Ué, se ela te deixa assim, porque você não termina o namoro? (Quatre fixa o olhar em Duo, vendo no brilho dos olhos do americano, aquilo que o mesmo não iria dizer).  
Heero: (Virando-se para Duo) Não é tão fácil assim, Duo. Ela está complicando as coisas.  
Quatre: (Agora preocupado com Heero) Mas, o quê que ela está fazendo?  
Heero: Olha, Q... Além de ser mimada. Ela não gosta realmente de mim, isso já deu pra perceber. Ela só quer fama. E faz qualquer coisa pra assegurar que sua foto esteja na capa de pelo menos uma revista por mês.  
Quatre: Está tão mal assim? (Heero somente olha para Trowa, que entende o recado)  
Trowa: Ela está tentando manipular o Heero. Dizendo como ele deve se vestir, que tipo de música ele deve tocar, o que ele tem que falar nas entrevistas, como agir em publico... (Quatre coloca as duas mãos sobre os lábios, assustado) O que ela está querendo é garantir a fama de Heero...  
Heero: (Completando) Garantindo assim a dela. Mas não vamos falar mais sobre isso. Vamos ensaiar, tenho uma música nova que quero trabalhar com vocês. Pretendo tocá-la na entrevista do domingo. Será que nós conseguimos?  
Duo: (Se animando) Claro! Vamos nessa! (Todos se levantam, dirigindo-se ao estúdio).  
Heero: (Virando-se para Wufei) Você deve ser o Wufei... Prazer (Estende a mão, apertando a mão do outro. Tinha desabafado com seus amigos, e isso tinha deixado sua alma mais leve e seu humor bem melhor.) Sou Heero, o guitarrista.  
Trowa: Acho que ele já sabe disso.  
Com um sorriso no rosto, eles entram na sala.  
Os dias passam rapidamente e os garotos correm contra o tempo, consertando acordes e dando harmonia à música. Heero havia pensado em tudo: letras e acordes. Mas todos tinham algo a acrescentar. Solos foram colocados e na quarta-feira a música estava pronta. Mas ninguém dizia uma palavra. A música era um segredo que eles dividiam, algo que só eles compreendiam.  
Sábado chegou e a música já estava completamente arranjada, ensaiada e decorada. E no dia seguinte seria a grande estréia.

* * *

Notas da Autora: Estou escrevendo a fic nesse formato semi-teatral pq fica mais fácil pra mim. E, apartir do proximo capitulo eu vou começar a colocar as músicas aqui. Vai ser uma mistura. Mas dentro do heavy metal. Quem quiser pedir uma música é só colocar uma review pedindo, que, se der, o Duo canta.


	4. A Entrevista e a Música

Notas da autora: Aya-Alexiel obrigada pelo comentário e desculpe-me, mas não será possivel colocar a música que você pediu... Greed só toca heavy metal. E a Duvet já foi usada antes. E agradeço aos comentários da Darksoul e do Zantty. Zantty! Vlw pelo seu apoio sempre presente! Nem estaria aqui no se não fosse por você.

* * *

_**A entrevista e a música.**_

A manhã de domingo havia sido tranqüila, os garotos tomaram o café juntos, mas calados. Todos se preparavam para a entrevista.  
O tempo passou rápido e chegou a hora do programa. Os garotos estavam sentados no grande sofá, ao lado do entrevistador. Todos esperavam o fim das propagandas e o inicio do show.

Quando finalmente disseram que estava gravando, a câmera focalizou o apresentador. "Boa noite, você está assistindo ao programa HMS. Eu sou Tatsuki e no programa de hoje entrevistarei a banda Greed. Eles voltaram de sua primeira turnê nesta semana e têm muitas novidades. Boa noite, garotos" A câmera se afasta revelando a banda.  
Todos: Boa noite.  
Tatsuki: Que tal se vocês começarem se apresentado e dizendo o quê vocês fazem na banda?  
Duo: Certo! (olha para a câmera) Eu sou Duo Maxwell, o vocalista.  
Quatre: Eu sou Quatre Winner, o tecladista.  
Trowa: Eu sou Trowa Barton, o baterista.

Heero: Meu nome é Heero Yuy e eu toco guitarra.  
Duo: E este é Chang Wufei, ele é o novo baixista.

Tatsuki: Era sobre isso que eu ia falar. Porque vocês trocaram de baixista?  
Duo: Bom, o que aconteceu foi uma incompatibilidade de gênios... O antigo baixista tinha uma visão diferente do que era o melhor estilo de música. Infelizmente, aconteceram muitas brigas e, por fim, resolvemos tirá-lo da banda. Vimos alguns bons baixista, mas nenhum comparado ao Wufei. Então nós o contratamos. Passamos essa semana toda ensaiando e passando pra ele as músicas para o show de amanhã.  
Quatre: E ele pegou as músicas com extrema rapidez. Impressionante.  
Tatsuki: E você, Wufei? O que está achando disso tudo?  
Wufei: É muito bom, poder finalmente tocar profissionalmente.  
Duo: O Wufei não é do tipo que fala muito.  
Tatsuki: Ah... Então, só para aqueles que não conhecem a banda... Como tudo começou?  
Heero: Bom... Eu conheço o Trowa desde os 13 anos mais ou menos. Estudamos juntos por muito tempo. Quando eu completei 17 anos, eu ganhei uma bolsa para estudar guitarra, que é a minha paixão. Conheci Duo na escola de música. Na verdade ele caiu na minha frente. Ajudei-o com suas coisas, ele disse que estava atrasado para o teste e que tinha que ir. Eu não tinha mais nada para fazer e então resolvi assistir o teste dele. Fiquei encantado pela voz dele. Quando eu e Trowa resolvemos montar uma banda, Duo foi a nossa única opção. Quatre é amigo de infância do Duo e havia estudado piano quando criança, virando tecladista um tempo depois. Só faltava um baixista... Milliardo parecia o mais indicado na época, mas agora Wufei chegou e espero que seja pra ficar.  
Tatsuki: Todos esperamos... Então... Novas músicas?  
Heero: Completa mesmo, temos só uma. Que iremos apresentar hoje. Mas temos vários projetos e vamos trabalhar neles em breve.  
Tatsuki: De onde vocês tiram inspiração para escrever suas músicas?  
Duo: Todo mundo acha que as músicas são feitas a partir de experiências vividas por aqueles que as escrevem. Mas não é verdade. Muitas vezes uma cena, um filme ou qualquer coisa assim pode trazer inspiração.  
Heero: Mas existem casos em que a música é feita a partir de experiências. Como é o caso dessa nova música.  
Tatsuki: Amanhã temos um ultimo show antes das férias não é?  
Duo: Isso mesmo! Vamos descansar um pouco antes de voltar para os estúdios.

Tatsuki: A pergunta que todas as garotas querem fazer: Vocês têm namoradas?  
Duo: Eu não... (com um sorriso maroto no rosto) Tô solteiro!  
Wufei, Trowa e Quatre: Eu também!  
Tatsuki: Você ainda está namorando a Relena Peacecraft?  
Heero: Sim...  
Tatsuki: Ok. Então, sobre a nova música... Quem vai falar sobre ela?  
Duo: Como o Heero que escreveu, acho melhor ele fale.  
Heero: (olha rapidamente para Duo, antes de olhar para Tatsuki de novo) Essa nova música é dedicada a Relena Peacecraft. Espero que ela preste bem muita atenção na letra. Ela se chama "As I Am".  
Tatsuki: Então vamos ouvir. Garotos, se vocês pudessem se posicionar no palco...  
G-boys: Claro! (levantam-se e dirigem-se ao palco)  
Tatsuki: (câmera fechada nele) E agora com vocês... Greed!  
A câmera muda e a outra mostra a banda já no palco.  
A música começa com um solo de guitarra, seguido pela bateria, como se fosse uma brincadeira. Logo os outros se juntam. E só Duo espera a sua vez. Os solos duram por volta de um minuto e então a firme voz de Duo se faz ouvir:

_Don't / Tell me what's in/ Tell me how to write/ Don't tell me how to win/ This fight/ Isn't your life/ It isn't your right/ To take the only thing that's/ Mine. _

Proven over time/ It's over your head/ Don't try to read between the/ Lines/ I clearly defined/ Never lose sight of/ Something you believe in.

Neste momento, a voz de Duo fica mais grave e a música, mais séria.

_Takin' in the view from the outside/ Living like the underdog/ Watching through the window I'm on the outside/ Feeling like the underdog._

E então, volta ao normal.

_I've been trying to justify you/ In the end I will just defy you _

To those who understand, I extend my hand/ To the doubtful I demand, take me as I am/ Not under your command, I know where I stand/ I won't change to fit your man, Take me as I am/ As I am.

Um pequeno intervalo instrumental.

_Still/ Running uphill/ Swimming against the current/ I wish I weren't so/ Fucked/ Feels like I'm stuck/ Lost in a sea of mediocrity. _

''Slow down/ You're thinking too much/ Where is your soul?''/ You cannot touch/ The way I/ Play/ Or tell me what to say/ You're in the way/ Of all that I believe in

E a música fica séria de novo.

_Takin' in the view from the outside/ Living like the underdog/ Watching through the window I'm on the outside/ Feeling like the underdog  
_

E normal de novo.

_I've been wasting my breath on you/ Open minds will descend upon you _

To those who understand, I extend my hand/ To the doubtful I demand, take me as I am/ Not under your command, I know where I stand/ I won't change to fit your plan, take me as I am.

Grandes solos se fazem ouvir, atestando a técnica dos garotos. Um atrás do outro, eles brincam com a música.

_To those who understand, I extend my hand/ To the doubtful I demand, take me as I am/ Not under your command, I know where I stand/ I won't change to fit your man, take me as I am/ Yeah/ As I am.../ As I am/ Yeah._

Palmas são ouvidas, enquanto a música termina e os créditos do programa passam pela tela.

* * *

Espero mais opções de músicas!


	5. Depois da Entrevista

Gente! Desculpem-me pela demora! Mas aí está, mais um cap. de Greed!

* * *

Depois da entrevista, os garotos voltaram para o apartamento, para descansar e esperar pelo fim daquele dia, pois no domingo eles teriam um último show antes das "férias". A partir de então, e por um longo período, eles ficariam sem se apresentar e se reuniriam para ensaiar novas músicas e passar as velhas para Wufei. No show de domingo eles só tocariam as músicas que Wufei já sabia. Seria um show pequeno, mas mesmo assim, cansativo. Então, eles queriam a noite de sábado, a manhã e o começo da tarde de domingo para descansar. No final da tarde eles iriam para o local do show, para a passagem de som. O show seria às 19 horas.  
Mas alguém queria atrapalhar esses planos... E esse alguém se chamava Relena. 

Duo: Heero! Telefone!  
Heero: (Correndo para perto de Duo) Já vai! (Sussurrando, enquanto pega o telefone.) Quem é?  
Duo: (Sussurrando também) Adivinha?  
Heero: (Revirando os olhos) Ai... (falando no telefone) Alô?  
Duo: (Andando) Lá vem bomba.  
Heero: (Ainda no telefone) Não Relena, eu não quero sair com você hoje.  
Quatre: (se aproximando de Duo) O que foi?  
Duo: É só a Relena... Nem um pouco feliz com a música de ontem.  
Quatre: Ah sim... (Anda em direção a cozinha)  
Heero: (Telefone...) Tchau Relena! (desliga o telefone)  
Duo: (Virando-se para Heero) Desligou na cara dela?  
Heero: Hn. (Se senta no sofá)  
Duo: Nossa!  
Heero: Não enche!  
Duo: Ei! Calma! Tava só brincando... (Senta do lado dele) Terminou?  
Heero: (Olhando para Duo e suspirando) Ainda não...  
Duo: (Devolvendo o olhar) Ainda?  
Heero: É... Ela não deixar, sabe? Fica mudando de assunto.  
Duo: Você vai conseguir! Boa sorte.  
Heero: Obrigado.

Eles ficam se olhando por um momento, sentados lado a lado, sem falar nada. O telefone toca de novo. Duo balança a cabeça, se levantado.  
Duo: Será que é ela de novo?  
Heero: Hn.  
Duo (Murmurando enquanto pega o telefone) Monossilábico de novo... Alô?  
Solo: Duo!  
Duo: (Dando um pulo) Solo! (Heero olha para o americano) O que você conta de novo?  
Solo: Muita coisa, mas não por telefone. Quero que você venha me visitar.  
Duo: Lógico! Agora?  
Solo: Sim! No novo apartamento, ok?  
Duo: Ok. Eu saio daqui a pouco. Beijo.  
Solo: Beijo.  
Duo desliga no momento que Heero desvia o rosto.  
Heero: (desinteressado) Era o Solo?  
Duo: Porque você pergunta se não quer mesmo saber?  
Heero: Hn.  
Duo: (Saindo da sala) Era ele sim... Estou indo me encontrar com ele.  
Heero: Ok.  
Duo vai para seu quarto, voltando logo em seguida já arrumado.  
Duo: To saindo. Volto mais tarde.  
Quatre: Não se esqueça do show!  
Duo: Não esquecerei. (Sai, fechando a porta.)  
Heero fica na sala, encarando a porta...

Minutos depois, Duo chega ao novo apartamento de Solo. Ao chegar à porta do apartamento Duo se surpreende ao vê-la já aberta.  
Duo: (Entrando) Oi! Solo!  
Solo: (Sentado no sofá) Duo! (Levanta-se e corre em sua direção, abraçando-o) Que saudades meu amigo!  
Duo: (Dando um passo para trás, saindo do abraço) Também estava com saudades! Você se mudou mesmo!  
Solo: (Dirigindo-se ao sofá e sendo seguido por Duo) Verdade. Gostei daqui. A vizinhança é legal e receptiva. Aqui todo mundo se conhece.  
Duo: Legal! (Sentando-se ao lado do amigo)  
Solo: Mas então... Cansado da turnê?  
Duo: Você nem imagina... É exaustivo. E o trabalho não acabou. Hoje tem o ultimo show, nós temos uma semana de descanso e começaremos a ensaiar pra valer com o Wufei e passar as novas músicas.  
Solo: Bom, pelo menos vocês têm uma semana de descanso.  
Duo: Verdade... Mas e você? Quais as novidades?  
Solo: Daqui a pouco você vai saber. Vamos tomar um café?  
Duo: Vamos!  
Solo se levanta e vai preparar o café. Duo senta em um dos bancos do balcão que separa a cozinha da sala.  
Duo: A porta sempre fica assim aberta?  
Solo: Não, só quando eu estou na sala ou na cozinha.  
Duo: Ah! Entendi! (Duo olha o apartamento) Então, o dinheiro da herança te deixou em boas condições, né?  
Solo: (Rindo) É...

Quando os dois terminavam de beber seus cafés, uma voz, vindo da porta pede licença.  
Duo: (Se levantando de um pulo) Oi! (Duo congela ao ver um garoto de, aparentemente, dezoito anos, com longos cabelos pretos, parado na porta.)  
Solo: (Saindo da cozinha) Ah! Hajime! Entre.  
Hajime: Ah! Oi Solo!  
Solo: Duo, esse é Hajime, meu vizinho. Hajime, esse é Duo, meu melhor amigo.  
Duo: (Estendendo a mão) Prazer.  
Hajime: (Apertando a mão de Duo) O prazer é todo meu! Você é o vocalista da banda Greed, não é?  
Duo: (Sorrindo) Sou eu mesmo!  
Hajime: Que massa! Eu gosto do som de vocês!  
Duo: Bom saber!  
Hajime: Mas não foi por isso que eu vim aqui. (Olha para Solo) Solo, minha mãe queria saber se você não tinha sal para emprestar.  
Solo: Tenho sim. (Entra na cozinha) Aqui. (Pega um saquinho e coloca sal dentro) Você acha que isso é o bastante?  
Hajime: Sim. (Pega o saquinho das mãos de Solo) Obrigado.  
Solo: Disponha!  
Hajime: (Saindo) Tchau Solo! Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, sr. Duo.  
Duo: É só Duo!  
Hajime (Sorrindo) Ok. Duo.  
Duo: (Se virando para Solo, depois que a porta do apartamento vizinho bate.) Ei, então essa era a novidade?  
Solo: O quê?  
Duo: Essa beldade morando aqui do lado.  
Solo: Duo!  
Duo: Estou errado?  
Solo: (Rindo) Não, mas você fala de um jeito...  
Duo: Sei... (Nesse momento o relógio de Duo toca) Já! Nossa, como o tempo passou depressa. Solo, eu tenho que ir.  
Solo: Já?  
Duo: Já. Tem show hoje e eu tenho que passar no apartamento para me trocar e ir com os garotos para o estádio.  
Solo: Vida de artista...  
Duo: (Rindo) Pois é... Mas olha... (Procura algo nos bolsos) Encontrei! Aqui. Duas entradas para o show de hoje. Quem sabe você não tome coragem e chame a beldade aí do lado para te acompanhar?  
Solo: (Ficando vermelho) Duo!  
Duo: Tchau amigo! (Dá um selinho em Solo) Te vejo no show!  
Solo: Ok.

Duo então se dirige ao apartamento, onde os garotos já se arrumavam. Ele entra na casa e vai direto para seu quarto, toma um banho e veste a roupa que havia separado antes. Uma bermuda de couro preta, uma camiseta branca, uma jaqueta de couro vermelha, um coturno de couro preto com um salto plataforma de sete centímetros e luvas de seda pretas com detalhes vermelhos. Ele passa um pouco de pó de arroz no rosto, lápis preto nos olhos, sombra vermelha e batom vermelho. Prende suas correntes de prata pela roupa dando assim, o toque final. Duo sai do quarto se dirigindo a sala, onde Heero esperava, já pronto.  
Heero sempre era o primeiro a ficar pronto. E na opinião de Duo era sempre o mais bonito. Heero usava uma calça de couro preta, com várias fivelas do lado, um coturno preto sem salto, uma camiseta azul cobalto, da cor de seus olhos, bem justa e uma jaqueta preta com fivelas e zipers, combinando com a calça. A única maquiagem que usava era o lápis preto nos olhos. "Lindo!" pensava Duo, enquanto servia uma bebida para os dois.  
Logo os outros garotos entravam na sala. Todos usavam o mesmo padrão de roupa de Duo e Heero, com algumas diferenças. Todos vestiam preto com um detalhe de uma cor diferente. Quatre usava amarelo, Trowa usava verde e Wufei usava branco.  
Quando todos estavam prontos, a limusine chegou para levá-los ao local do show.  
Todos estavam ansiosos.  
E um mesmo pensamento corria na cabeça de quatro deles: Férias!

* * *

Bom, esse cap. deveria ser bem maior, mas não deu... Gomen! Eu tenho a maioria das músicas já pensadas. Mas quem quiser dar sua opinião...  
Reviews! Onegai! Eu preciso de reviews! 


	6. O Show

**O show.  
**

Depois de toda a preparação no estádio e a passagem de som da banda, os garotos foram esperar o show começar. Heero ajudava Wufei a passar as músicas, para ter certeza de que ele não esqueceria nada.  
Heero: Você é muito bom.  
Wufei: Nem tanto.  
Heero: Aproveite meu bom-humor Chang. Eu não costumo elogiar ninguém. Então acredite no que eu digo.  
Wufei: Arigato.  
Heero: Como você conseguiu pegar todas as músicas tão rápido?  
Wufei: Observação... Agora vamos terminar logo isso.  
Heero: Certo. Próxima música. Visions Prelude. Começa com...  
Wufei: Introdução do Quatre e depois o Duo começa a cantar. Então entra guitarra, baixo e bateria. (começa a tocar sua parte, sendo acompanhado por Heero) Aí tem um pequeno solo do Quatre e depois volta ao normal.  
Heero: Perfeito.

Eu seu camarim, Trowa estava sentado em um banco, batendo com as baquetas em uma cadeira a sua frente e batendo os pés no chão. Entra o roadie (1).  
Charles: Trowa. Sua compressa está aqui. Acho melhor você parar um pouco e colocá-la.  
Trowa: Obrigado Charles.  
Há algumas semanas, Trowa descobriu que estava com tendinite no braço esquerdo, mas não comentou nada com ninguém. O único que sabia era Charles.

No camarimQuatre ensaiava as músicas enquanto conversava com Duo.  
Quatre: A minha maior dificuldade é ter que acompanhar a guitarra do Heero.  
Duo: Sei... Acho que sua maior dificuldade é prestar atenção no que você está fazendo.  
Quatre: Como assim? (Alguém grita "5 minutos!" do lado de fora)  
Duo: Pensa que eu não percebi seus olhares para um certo integrante da banda?  
Quatre: (Ficando vermelho) Eu... é... Você acha que ele percebeu?  
Duo: Não... E você parece uma adolescente apaixonada vermelho desse jeito.  
Quatre: (Ficando mais vermelho) Duo! (Duo ri) E você? Acha que eu não percebi seus olhares para outro integrante da banda?  
Duo: (Fechando o sorriso) Não quero falar sobre isso.  
Depois dessa reação, Duo não falou nenhuma palavra, deixando Quatre preocupado. O silêncio começou a pesar, até que alguém gritou "um minuto!" e os dois se levantaram para se dirigir ao palco.  
Ao chegar perto do palco todos ouvem os gritos, estavam todos animados. O palco estava escuro e as luzes iluminavam a galera enquanto os garotos ficavam em suas posições. Só Duo não entrou. Mesmo sem conseguir ver o palco direito algumas pessoas viram a movimentação no palco e começaram a gritar. O som das baquetas começa a música e as luzes mudam de lugar, passando a iluminar o palco. O som de Here I am (2), música que inicia o show enche o estádio. Duo entra correndo, deixando seu cabelo balança e começa a cantar.

"_Called back in time by the ancient winds / Can't you recall all the memories/ Walking the lost way of those who lived / In loneliness  
__Think of the joy and the endless days / One step aside and the skies were grey / Is this a life or just a game to lose or win?  
__Cause a day will turn into night / And the spirits will rise / There will come then a time to understand... / Deep inside  
__Blessed by the rain falling from above / Could you imagine where life would take you / Now that you're praying for everyone you hurt so bad?  
__Still, don't you go, got to make a choice / Crying in silence, crying with no voice / Dare you to stay now and keep your strength / Up till the end?...  
__Cause a day will turn into night / And the spirits will rise / Hold your breath, keep your eyes wide open  
__Now you see: the night is so clear / And you feel: the spirits are here / Running free, running free without fear/ You'll find a way / To the brightest light...  
__And now / Here I am, open arms / Thought your life was over when / There you saw in the sky / A ray of light/ So here I am  
__Will the stars keep shining bright / Till one day they may ignite/ When you gaze at the sky above/ I'll ever come down / To ease your solitude...  
__And now / Here I am, open arms / Thought your life was over when / There you saw in the sky / A ray of light/ So here I am  
__There you saw in the sky / A ray of light / Always by your side / There will come a time to understand...!"_

Duo canta enquanto pula e corre de um lado para o outro do palco, animando o público.  
Duo: Boa noite! Nós somos a banda Greed e esperamos que vocês aproveitem o show. Agora, essa música se chama The Test That Stumped Them All (3).  
Heero começa a introdução com um solo, sendo acompanhado depois por Trowa.

_"Standing in the darkness / Waiting for the light / The smell of pure adrenaline / Burning in the night  
__Random blinding flashes / Aiming at the stage / Intro tape begins to roll / Igniting sonic rage  
__Still they keep me between these hollow walls / Hoping to find in me / The answers to the test that stumped them all"_

Neste momento Trowa e Quatre fazem coro.

_"The boy is simply crazy / 'Suffering from delusions' / We honestly think that maybe / 'He might need an institution'  
__He lives in a world of fiction / 'And really could use some help' / We have just the place to fix him / To save him from himself  
__Curled up in the darkness / Searching for the light / The smell of stale sweat and shit / Streaming through the night  
__Random urine testing / Pills red, pink and blue / Counseling and therapy / Providing not a clue  
__Still they keep me between these hollow walls / Hoping to find in me / The answers to the test that stumped them all  
__We can't seem to find the answers / 'He seemed such a clear cut case' / We cannot just let him leave here / 'And put all this work to waste'  
__Why don't we try shock treatment / 'It really might do some help' / We have just the tools to fix him / To save him from himself"  
_  
O show continuou rolando e quarenta e cinco minutos se passaram.  
Duo: Para fechar o show, nós queremos fazer uma homenagem a uma banda japonesa. Ela se chama Asian Kung-Fu Generation. Nós vamos cantar uma música deles, chamada Rewrite. Então me perdoem se meu japonês não for muito bom, eu ainda estou aprendendo, o Heero está me ajudando. Então é isso.  
Heero inicia a música com a guitarra, sendo seguido pela bateria, o teclado e o baixo.

"_Kishin da omoi o hakidashitai no wa / Sonzai no shoumei ga ta ni nai kara / Tsukan da hazu no boku no mirai wa / 'Songen' to 'jiyuu' de nujun shiteru yo / Yugan da zazou o keshi saritai no wa / Jibun no genkai o soko ni miru kara / Jiishiki kajou no boku no mado ni wa / Kyonen no KARENDAA hidzuke ga nai yo  
__Keshite RIRAITO shite / Kudaranai chou gensou / Wasurarenu sonzai kan o / Kishikaisei / RIRAITO shite / Imi no nai mousou mo / Kimi o nasu dendouryoku / Zenshin zenrei o kure yo  
__Mebaete ta kanjou kitte kuyan de / Shosen tada bonyou shitte naite / Kusatta kokoro o / Usugitanai uso o  
__Keshite RIRAITO shite / Kudaranai chou gensou / Wasurarenu sonzai kan o / Kishikaisei / RIRAITO shite / Imi no nai mousou mo / Kimi o nasu dendouryoku / Zenshin zenrei o kure yo"_

A música acaba e os quatro se reúnem na frente do palco, seguram as mãos uns dos outros e se inclinam. Palmas são ouvidas. Enquanto os garotos desconectam os plugs dos instrumentos, Duo acenava para as pessoas na platéia. Então ele viu Solo e Hajime acenando para ele. E aproveitou para mandar um beijo para ele. As luzes se apagam e eles saem do palco. Assim que sai do palco, Duo grita: Enfim, férias!  
Os garotos vão andando pelo lugarlado a lado. Heero aproveita e chega perto de Duo.  
Heero: (com um meio sorriso nos lábios, falando baixo.) Perfeito  
Duo: (vira o rosto para ele) O quê?  
Heero: Seu japonês. Você não errou nada.  
Duo: (sorrindo abertamente) Graças a você! Muito obrigado por me ajudar.  
Heero: Disponha.  
Assim terminou a turnê da banda Greed, e começaram as férias dos g-boys.

* * *

1. Roadie: Ajudante. Costuma ter um para cada membro da banda. Eles fazem o "serviço sujo".  
2. Música do Shaaman  
3. Música do Dream Theater.

Os caps. continuam pequenos...

Sem reviews de novo. Zantty, meu amigo, você continua sendo o único a comentar sempre que eu atualizo. É por isso que eu te amo!


End file.
